SLAM DUNK, Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Sakura Malfoy - Hermione I
Summary: Marina ha tenido que regresar a Japón y dejar su sueño de ser la mejor jugadora de Baquetbol en América junto con la oportunidad de entrar a la Universidad que desee por las becas que le han ofrecido, pero su abuelo no tiene la misma idea y ahora le ayudara a reecontrarse a si misma con ayuda del equipo de Shohoku...


**Slam Dunk, Una Nueva Oportunidad...**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Takehiko Inoue & Clamp.

**Capitulo 1. **

Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la preparatoria Shohoku en busca del salón de primero número diez cuando en realidad debería estar en cualquiera de las preparatorias que me habían ofrecido BECAS con tal de que perteneciera a su equipo de basquetbol en Estados Unidos… Pero después de tres largos años aquí estaba de nuevo en Japón. Con aburrimiento observe que estaba fuera del salón indicado, toque y casi de inmediato el profesor me abrió la puerta, me observo e inmediatamente me invito a pasar al salón y por supuesto presentarme ante todo el grupo que me observaba como si un bicho raro fuera, inmediatamente pase a tomar asiento en el único escritorio vacío alado de un chico que dormía cómodamente en su escritorio, lo observe por unos instantes con envidia para luego tener que escuchar al profesor hacer la presentación de su clase, vaya que el primer día de clases sería divertido…

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas seguidas de presentaciones de clases y compañeros y yo no había dudado ni un segundo en salir del salón a la hora del receso y esconderme en algún sitio donde las chicas no me observaran con odio y los chicos no me observaran como si fuera el nuevo modelo de auto de lujo… así fue como llegue hasta la azotea donde el aire fresco llenaba mis pulmones y ahora estando más tranquila solo decidí recargarme cerca de la puerta, solo deseaba estar en silencio y pensar en alguna forma en la que pudiera convencer a mis padres de permitirme regresar a Estados Unidos los antes posible cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chico bastante alto, debía medir casi los dos metros, tenía unos ojos azules profundos y el cabello negro azabache desordenado, pero al parecer mi refugio había sido descubierto y era tiempo de irme en silencio…

-no tienes que irte… -su voz era seca y pareciera estar malhumorado, pero la forma en que me lo había dicho decía lo contrario- hay mucho espacio

-gracias –sin más me acerque al barandal donde observaba a los alumnos caminar por los pasillos y a otros pasear por los jardines, vaya que agradecía estar ahí lejos de todo el barullo pero de nuevo la tranquilidad no tardo en terminar cuando tres chicos aparecieron por la puerta –

-quienes son ustedes, no deberían estar aquí –uno de los tres recién llegados se había acercado a aquel chico que se había acostado en el suelo y le había golpeado en la espalda provocando que este incomodo se reacomodara en el suelo, pero ahora otro de los recién llegados se acercaba también a golpear al azabache que molesto se levantaba mientras observaba con odio aquellos dos chicos de tercer año mientras yo había sido repentinamente jalada de mi brazo izquierdo provocando un poco de dolor para luego observar a mi agresor –

-tú y tu novio tienen que irse de aquí inmediatamente –con molestia le observe y me deshice de su agarre – con que una fierecilla…

-no digas idioteces y suéltame –sorprendido me observo al igual que sus amigos – porque no son ustedes lo que se van

-quien te crees que eres? –el sujeto no dejaba de observarme atentamente– Heijen… Marina Heijen? Pero si creí que estabas en América

-bueno, ahora estoy aquí –como es que me conocía? No lo recordaba y este no había dudado en volver a tomarme del brazo con fuerza al tiempo que me pegaba a él y me hablaba de manera dura –

-bueno, que gusto que estés de vuelta, pero… debes aprender las reglas de la escuela y esta es nuestra área de descanso, así que… por favor, vete…

-suéltame… -y repentinamente solo había visto como uno de los chicos de tercero caia cerca de nosotros mientras que el otro chico recibía un golpe del azabache que se había mantenido en silencio, el chico a mi lado no lo había dudado dos veces y me había soltado para lanzarse contra aquel azabache del cual desconocía su nombre pero que ahora le daba una golpiza, sorprendida y sin saber que hacer solo observaba como esos cuatro chicos peleaban para que finalmente solo el azabache quedara en pie e inmediatamente me había observado serio-

-estas bien? –incrédula solo había logrado afirmar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que me acercaba a él y le observaba la herida en la cabeza que sangraba ligeramente –

-deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen –gracias a que era más alta que la mayoría de las demás chicas había tenido la facilidad de acercar mi mano hacia su frente, pero el chico me había detenido la mano y solo me observaba serio mientras que yo le regresaba la mirada – oh vamos, no voy a lastimarte y mucho menos después de lo que has hecho

-no hice nada por ti, no confundas las cosas, ellos se buscaron los problemas

-sí, sé que así fue, de todas formas te agradezco, pero vamos, déjame ver mejor tu herida o puedo ir por la enfermera y comentarle lo que paso para que ella misma venga a verte –sentí como liberaba levemente mi mano de la suya y me atreví a mover un poco su cabello y así buscar su herida y como me lo imaginaba no parecía ser muy grave pero si necesitaría que le revisaran, moví ligeramente un mechón de cabello provocando que gimiera de dolor y tomara de nuevo mi mano alejándola de su frente – lo lamento, no quise lastimarte pero quizás puedas necesitar una puntada

-estoy bien –bueno, era notorio que era aún más ermitaño que yo y aún más claro que mi presencia estaba de más así que solo me atreví a preguntarle su nombre –

-puedo saber tu nombre antes de irme? –me observo con fastidio y justo cuando pensaba irme sin saber su nombre la puerta se abría de nuevo provocando que creyéramos que eran amigos de los de tercero y por supuesto aquel chico no había dudado en pararse frente a mí, quizás fuera un chico sarcástico y sumamente antisocial pero al menos era un chico "caballeroso" y bueno ahora teníamos frente a nosotros a cinco chicos –

-no lo puedo creer, acaso tu solo te has deshecho de ellos tres? Cuál es tu nombre? –el chico frente a mi les contesto de mala gana –

-soy Kaede Rukawa

-tu solo te has deshecho de ellos? –asomándome por un lado del que ahora descubrí era Kaede Rukawa observe a los recién llegado y de nuevo me lleve una sorpresa al conocer a uno de ellos –

-Yohei? –Yohei Mito había sido uno de mis más cercanos amigos y era realmente grato volver a verlo y el inmediatamente se acercó a mí –

-que sucedió aquí y que haces aquí?

-ellos fueron los que iniciaron la pelea… el solo se defendió –sin tener razón alguna uno de los recién llegados, un chico pelirrojo había tomado del cuello a Rukawa – que sucede…

-Soy Hanamichi Sakuragui del salón siete, que no se te vaya a olvidar… -acaso era una presentación? Sin entender observe a Yohei que ahora animaba a su amigo a pelear con Rukawa y bueno… yo ahí ya no tenía nada que hacer y menos quería ser involucrada de nuevo en una pelea así que solo me había atrevido a hablarle a Yohei –

-no creo que sea buena idea que los animes a pelear, pero si es así yo me retiro, espero verte y platicar Yohei

-espera te acompaño, no me necesitan aquí – y yo que me quejaba del aburrido primer día de clases, vaya que nada podía mejorar ese día y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta me lleve otra gran sorpresa, ahora era Haruko Akagi quien hacia acto de presencia y pidiéndole al parecer al pelirrojo que dejara a Rukawa en paz, vaya que este era un día lleno de sorpresas –

-todo dicen que eres un chico agresivo y yo no quise creer en lo que decían, ME HAS DECEPCIONADO HANAMICHI! –sin prestar atención a nadie más Haruko se había acercado a Rukawa a quien ofreció de inmediato un pañuelo para que limpiara la sangre que aun salía de su herida en la frente, pero tan galante como siempre Rukawa había demostrado su amarga forma de ser –

-que es lo que quieres… aléjate de mí… –y fue cuando lo comprendí, él era el amor platónico del que tanto me había hecho mención Haruko en los mails que nos enviábamos… y de pronto y sin entender el por qué una nueva pelea dio inicio entre aquel pelirrojo que se había lanzado a golpear a Rukawa, Yohei y el resto habían corrido a separarlos dándole así la oportunidad de Rukawa de finalmente de irse del lugar mientras que Haruko le gritaba al pobre muchacho pelirrojo que lo odiaba y de ahí ya no me había enterado al salir corriendo detrás de Haruko –

-Haruko! –al llegar al segundo piso finalmente Haruko se había detenido dándome la oportunidad de saludarla – Haruko Akagi… me has hecho correr como nadie

-Marina! –nos saludamos con un fuerte abrazo y no era para menos, nos conocíamos desde que éramos muy pequeñas ya que nuestros padres eran muy cercanos – porque no me dijiste que regresarías, creí que estudiarías en el extranjero

-ese era el plan, te contare más tarde bien lo que ha pasado, pero ahora dime, que fue todo eso que sucedió allá arriba

-cómo sabes?!

-estaba allí, claro que no notaste mi presencia porque solo te preocupabas por Kaede Rukawa

-oh… lo siento, es que no puedo creer que Hanamichi haya sido capaz de golpearlo! Todos me lo advertían, que él era muy agresivo y yo no quise creerles…

-pero si ese pelirrojo lo único que ha hecho fue golpear a Rukawa por ser grosero contigo, los que en realidad habían lastimado a Rukawa fueron Norihota y dos compañeros de él, yo estaba ahí con el cuándo llegaron molestándolo

-qué?

-acompáñame al baño que tengo que lavarme las manos –aún tenía en mi mano derecha un poco de sangre perteneciente a Rukawa y observando la sorpresa de mi amiga le calme de inmediato- no es mía, no te preocupes –juntas fuimos al baño donde le seguí explicando lo que había sucedido- esos tres chicos fueron lso que iniciaron todo y cuando uno de ellos me pedía no tan amablemente que me fuera los otros dos comenzaron a molestar a Rukawa, él se defendió e inicio una pelea, el solo se deshizo de ellos, realmente me ha sorprendido, luego llegaron Yohei, el pelirrojo y los otros tres chicos y lo único que aquel pobre chico al que le gritaste que lo odiabas había dicho era su nombre…

-no puede ser, le he dicho cosas horribles a Hanamichi y él no ha tenido la culpa de nada

-así es, deberías ir a hablar con él, pareció que le había afectado mucho tu crueldad

-ya no me digas, lo buscare antes de salir de clases, pero ahora dime, cuando regresaste

-anoche llegue a casa

-por qué no me dijiste que regresarías?

-la verdad es que yo no esperaba regresar, mis padres me han regresado a Japón, tuve algunos problemas estando allá y creen que lo mejor sería que pasara algún tiempo aquí con los abuelos, así que al menos por tres años aquí estaré

-te confieso que me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado, sabes que te extrañamos bastante y prométeme que hoy iras a cenar a la casa, mi hermano estará muy contento de verte también

-acepto la invitación, así podre saludar a toda tu familia y dime, aun estas en el equipo de básquetbol?

-no, he tomado la decisión de ya no jugar más en la preparatoria, nunca fui tan buena como tu

-eso no es verdad, deberías ingresar al equipo femenil

-tu entraras?

-no, digamos que es una de las razones por las que he regresado, para que no tenga más contacto con mis sueños del basquetbol… -con un gran suspiro le sonreía a mi amiga al tiempo que terminaba de secar mis manos – en fin, me tengo que ir a mi clase

-te espero a la salida, así puedo acompañarte a tu casa y luego vamos a la mía

-bien y no olvides hablar con el pelirrojo –al salir del baño nos encontramos con Yohei y sus amigos que también se dirigían a sus salones de clase – hola

-Marina no sabía que conocieras a Haruko

-jajaja nuestras familias son muy cercanas

-ya veo, por cierto, Haruko queríamos explicarte que Hanamichi no tuvo culpa de nada

-lo sé, Marina ya me ha contado como sucedió todo, espero poder hablar con Hanamichi antes de que se vaya a su casa, bueno los dejo, te veo a la salida Marina

-oh, que tonto soy, no los he presentado, chicos ella es Marina Heijen, fuimos compañeros de clase en la primaria, Marina te presento a Nozomi Takamiya, Yuuji Ookusu y a Chuuichirou Noma y al que viste peleando con Rukawa es Hanamichi Sakuragui

-hola, es un gusto conocerles

-el gusto es nuestro preciosa –uno de ellos con un divertido bigote se había acercado y besado mi mano mientras Yohei lo alejaba de mi –

-me sorprende mucho verte de nuevo, creo que no regresarías a estudiar a Japón

-es una larga historia Johei…

-yo tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar la historia, qué opinas si salimos a tomar algo?

-le prometí a Haruko que iría a cenar a su casa, pero por que no van todos a casa saliendo de clases, podemos platicar un rato y creo que mi abuela debió comprar algunas bebidas, todos están invitados

Realmente me había sorprendido bastante el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas en tan solo un receso, sabía que me reencontraría con viejas amistades al pertenecer todos a la misma zona escolar, pero encontrarlos de esta manera había sido, sorprendente… Y ahora vaya que deseaba terminar con las clases y poder ponerme al corriente con mis viejos amigos y con aburrimiento escuchaba al profesor de literatura que explicaba su plan de estudios cuando entro aquel chico, Kaede Rukawa que llevaba un vendaje en su cabeza, entregando un recado al profesor paso a tomar asiento justamente a mi lado, era aquel chico que había pasado las cuatro primeras horas durmiendo y como si no existiera había tomado asiento, le observe por unos segundos…

-cómo te sientes? –sin dirigirme la vista solo me había contestado con un seco "bien". Las clases del día dieron fin dos horas más tarde con la clase de matemáticas, los alumnos comenzaban a salir poco a poco de las aulas, mientras que otros terminaban de llenar sus registros para las actividades extra-escolares y así mientras comenzaba a guardar mis libros había llegado un chico bastante agitado –

-hay un enfrentamiento entre Hanamichi Sakuragui del salón siete y el capitán del equipo de basquetbol! –apenas había salido el chicos la mayoría de chicos que aún estaban en el aula corrían detrás de él, yo mientras tanto habían tomado mi mochila y con un largo suspiro que dispuse a ir a ver el enfrentamiento, vaya que a ese chico le gustaba meterse en problemas así que de inmediato me dirigí al gimnasio, deseaba ver el enfrentamiento pero sobretodo quería divertirse a costa de su querido amigo Takenori Akagi.

Casa de la Familia Akagi

-Bueno, creo que ahora si podrás decirnos la verdadera razón por la cual estas de regreso, no es así? –Haruko al igual que Takenori me observaban serios al tiempo que tomaban ambos asiento sobre la cama de mi amigo-

-tuve problemas, creo que tome demasiado enserio el basquetbol, bueno… mejor dicho creo que me obsesione con ser la mejor –la chica observo a sus amigos y no le quedo más que sonreír con cierta vergüenza- eso provoco que mis padres me enviaran de regreso a Japón, además tengo entendido que mi hermano ya no va a casa de mis abuelos, mis padres están preocupados por el… nadie sabe nada de el –observo a los hermanos que negaron con la cabeza cuando ella espero que quizás ellos tuvieran noticias de el-

-llevamos tiempo sin verlo, desde que salimos de vacaciones –Haruko me dijo con pesar-

-y que pasara con las escuelas que te han ofrecido una beca para que ingresaras a sus escuelas?

-puedo tomar la beca en el transcurso de estos tres años… si decido regresar

-Marina… -la chica observaba sorprendida a su amiga que parecía no estar segura de querer continuar jugar- siempre has amado jugar, además eres excelente –la voz de la madre de mis amigos se escuchó llamando a mi querida amiga Haruko que no dudo en salir de la habitación dejándome con Takenori –

-realmente has considerado dejar de jugar? –él sabía que estaba confundida – sabes, deberías ir de vez en cuando a los entrenamientos, podrías jugar en los partidos de practica y ayudarme con los nuevos

-no sé si sea lo mejor… pero, lo pensare –le sonreí sinceramente- y dime, has acepado a ese chico pelirrojo?

-Hanamichi Sakuragui… es un buscapleitos

-quizás lo sea, pero es un chico que ha logrado pasarte y no eres tan pequeño que digamos, además, la fuerza con la que lo ha hecho, su salto… realmente fue impresionante, debes admitir que es un chico que quizás enseñándole lo básico pueda convertirse en un buen jugador, además del bloqueo que hizo

-Haruko también opina que puede ser un gran jugador, de hecho fue ella quien lo inscribió en el equipo…

-deberías considerarlo y dime, tienes buenos jugadores este año?

-hay un chico de primero, no sé si escuchaste de el anteriormente, Kaede Rukawa

-el famoso Kaede Rukawa, tu hermana me ha hablado bastante de el… tienes una gran suerte de que haya ingresado a Shohoku

-por qué lo dices?

-creo que le habían pedido si deseaba formar de una preparatoria nueva, mas no estoy segura, fue un comentario que me había hecho un amigo, pero lo bueno es que entro aquí

-también opino que es una suerte, cada día siento que podría estar más y más cerca de ganar el campeonato nacional

-estoy seguro que llegaran a la final y si continúan entrenando ganaran el primer lugar, has soñado esto por años

-así es y dime, te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí? –negué con la cabeza el tiempo que le sonreía –

-le prometí a mis abuelos que los vería mañana a primera hora para desayunar juntos, además aun me hace falta desempacar ropa y arreglar un poco la casa, a pesar que mis padres han venido de vez en cuando a casa, pareciera que nadie ha vivido en ella por años

-bueno, sabes que si deseas quedarte aquí en casa eres más que bien recibida, mis padres y Haruko estarán más que felices

-gracias Tekenori, por cierto se hace tarde y tengo que ir aun por algunas cosas para la cena, te veo mañana

-te acompaño a tu casa, ya es tarde para que vayas sola

-gracias


End file.
